The God of War
by TheLittleFangirl
Summary: Watch as Caroline and her friends journey around camp half blood, meet legends and go on quests. PLEASE NO HATE! Only constructive criticism and compliments


Chapter 1

"What the hell were you thinking!" I slammed the young boy into the cold brick wall along the outside of our school building. "Ya pulled my hair and tried to steal from me! What the hell were you thinking! I want an answer!" His face displayed sheer terror. Pale face, wide eyes.. He was fairly scrawny. I really didn't know what he was thinking, stealing from me and trying to hurt me. NO ONE touches the hair. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" I tightened my grip on his barely white, stained shirt. "What were you thinking?" I silently growled into his ear. "Look I don't want any trouble-" he could barely manage speaking, trembling so much. "What's my name" I asked "wha-" he began. "What's my name kid. What is it?" I asked him. "Your name- it's... Um... Caroline right?" He stammered. "Yeah. Now, why do you think I'm asking this? Why do you think I'm beating you in front of this- this STUPID SCHOOL!?" I was furious. Blinded by only red. Two figures, one tall and one short, ran towards us. I let go of the kid and whirled around on my heel. was standing in front of me. Following her was . I stared into 's icy blue eyes. At least they WERE icy. Whenever she gets mad, like now, they turn stormy gray. Like my friend's Ally who is just a year older than me. Oh no where's Ally! "Caroline, you can't keep pounding on kids. It's not good for you're reputation. Nor their health." said in a sweet voice. She wore a tight brown pencil skirt with sleeves. How did she move so fast? Little Ms. Allet ran around us to go help the kid in her black pants and black t-shirt. I could hear her whisper "are you alright George?" Barely within earshot. "I didn't come to this miserab- I mean silly boarding school not to make a difference in a young child's life." always talked about this in reading and language arts. Her and both co-teach my language arts class. I couldn't blame them. This school is a miserable boarding school just outside New York. It's pretty old. Old brick walls, cracked pavement, and kind of looks like a prison. "Do you know who this is?" pulled out my school picture from last year. I tried to be the nicest person I could be that year. But that didn't last long. I have a very short temper fuse. I looked at my face. I was paler and scrawnier. But my long brown hair was still there. With the natural blonde and red highlights. My dark green eyes sparkled with energy. On my lips there was a smile. I was happy back then. Younger too. Only twelve years old. "That's me-" I whispered "- but now I'm thirteen. I'm older." "But you're more rough. Even meaner. You were so sweet for a while. You really were." whispered back. There was a long pause. "We need to talk. All of you. Even Ally." broke the silence. Ally was standing right behind us. I guess whatever we were doing, Ally was involved with it too. I think was talking to me, Ally and because both of them looked confuse too.

led us down the stair wells. " I don't believe this is our classroom." said gallantly. "No need to go there." Said . As we spiraled down into the dark, I realized we were heading towards the basement of the school. I have never been there. It was off limits to students and staff.

When we reached the bottom, shut and locked the doors. Her brown eyes glistening and her short black hair glowing. "I should only take a minute." shuffled into the dark. I took a glance at . She looked fierce, with her piercing gray eyes and her tan and muscular body. I shifted my head towards Ally. Her gray eyes were dark with fear. And she was as pale as I was. Her light brown hair cast shadows along the cracked floor with the dim lighting. We heard noise. Shuffle, clank. Shuffle, clank. came back except this time, she wasn't . She was an ugly one-leg donkey and one-leg metal flaming hair piece of (insert swear word here). An Empousa.

"I should have known" Growled. Behind her back, she passed Ally a bronze dagger. Just like Annabeth's from my book's. "Oh it's more than just a book Caroline. Face reality." The Empousa bared her fangs. She seemed to have read my thoughts. "I-I don't understand. It's all fake. Isn't it?" To be honest, I was terrified. "Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jason and Reyna their- their all immortal? Just like when thy were granted immortality after saving basically the world in The Blood of Olympus?" Asked Ally meekly. sighed. "Yes. They are. Now stand behind me." started giving orders. "Ma'm only Ally has a weapon. And you too. It's gonna need more than just two. We can't risk it." I whispered. "Oh, yes. I meant to give this to you. A gift from you're father." She pulled out a long 4 foot sword sparking with electricity. She handed it over to me. "Impossible-" my father never knew me. How?... "Alright now if we're done with our little discovery, now can we just skip to the part where you die a horrible death?" Growled the Empousa, obviously annoyed. backed away. "Ms... You can't leave us!" Cried Ally. "Oh I can't fight in these clothes. Plus, I'm seeing what you two can do. My mother always said there will be two. You're third is awaiting at home." What was he saying? My house burned down. My mom is in the hospital. Ally's family lived in the same apartment. Except her family didn't make it.

Ally advanced. She strike'd but missed, only to where the Empousa, bone white skin and all, countered her attack with her claws. Ally strike'd again but was countered this time with a heaving blow across the chest from the demons claws. "Go!" Shrieked . I guessed she was talking to me because I found myself running at a full sprint, my mind blurred. Once again, only seeing red. The Empousa tried to defend my attack, but when my blade hit her claws, it sent her flying back with a spark. Metal electricity against metal. Brilliant! I took a glance at Ally. was feeding her what looked like ambrosia described in my books. Ally was obviously in no condition to fight. I ran towards the demon. My mind blurring with thoughts. I thought she was knocked down. But instead the jumped me and left a gash from my right eye to the corner of my lip. It was a deep cut. Enough to stun me. The monster knocked me to the ground. "No!" I heard Ally shriek. But she was still in no condition to help. I tried to strike but my sword was deflected and disarmed and skittered away from me and down the sewage system of my school. I'm doomed, I thought, really doomed. The Emposa pounced on top of me. I kicked and punched and screamed. It bought me some time. I looked down at my chest, blood from my head was running down my neck. And a necklace appeared there too. A sword with a leather bound bronze hilt and a bronze blade surrounded in a cute little decorative blue swirl encircling it. The Empousa raised her claws for the final kill. Just as a bronze blade sprouted out of her neck, I shielded my face. Gold glitter flew out of her body right as she disappeared into thin air. was the first to speak. "Come on girls. Get to the car NOW!"


End file.
